


Brains and Brawn

by KayQy



Series: Brains and Brawn [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: Meme of Interest, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I was just struck with the idea of Finch's injuries we see in the show being such that he ends up a shellperson in a Brainship ... and of course Reese is his Brawn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains and Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt on Meme of Interest and immediately thought YES OMG BRAINSHIPS THIS IS A THING THAT MUST HAPPEN.
> 
> Just a drabble for now, but I hope to write more, even if it's just a series of ficlets. (I've already started writing Carter's reaction to discovering certain secrets and it is _glorious_. XD )

"You know," Reese said conversationally, "when you called me the brawns of this operation, I thought you were making a joke."

Finch froze. Quashed down an instinctive urge to push past Reese and off the ship, because he'd known from the start that eventually he would figure it out, he wasn't stupid, and he still had layers of secrets beyond this one to protect his past.

Besides, it wasn't as if he could _really_ leave the ship, now was it.

Reese took advantage of his stillness to take hold of Finch's hand, to push his sleeve up to the elbow and trace the well-hidden seam in the synthetic skin, necessary for physical repairs and maintenance. "So is the limp psychosomatic, or an affectation you programmed in?"

"I have to sacrifice something to be able to travel past the usual limits of wide-band uplink," Finch said stiffly. "Lower mobility encourages people to underestimate me, and feigning injuries lowers suspicions. And they weren't too far from the truth, after all."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "I take it you weren't the typical popped-in-from-birth shellperson."

Finch snorted. "There is very little about me that is typical, Mr. Reese."

"So I'm learning." Reese finally let go of his arm and stepped back, and Finch pushed his sleeve back down, telling himself he'd run a diagnostic later to determine why the sensors still faintly registered his touch.

Finch turned back to his screen, but gave up all pretense of using the keyboard as he pulled up information on their latest Number on the monitors. "So what gave me away?" he asked.

"I've spent my share of time on brainships," Reese said. "You've done an excellent job of disguising it as a regular ship, but you're just a little too erratic at the controls. The lights, the doors... like you're trying to imitate what it's like to switch things on and off manually instead of via uplink."

It was Finch's turn to raise his eyebrows. "From that alone?"

Reese smirked. "That was just the most obvious hint." He turned to leave, patting the panel by the door on his way out.

Somehow, that touch lingered in his senses even longer.


End file.
